The devil
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: Haruhi muses about things she'd rather avoid confronting. slightly implied KyouyaHaruhi Please read and review!


Some say that the devil is most likely handsome. Not at all the horned, hoofed, spike-tailed creature medieval pictures depict him to be.

After all...how does one attract people, if one isn't desirable? God had given him such a beautiful name-Lucifer. Because he was the brightest, the first he has ever made. How ironic that he would end up becoming its exact opposite.

The Shadow. The Darkness.

What other individual could embody sins such as Pride, Sloth, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, if he were not so? And without charm and a pleasant appearance, how could he seduce you, to bring you over to his side, if he were not?

Ah, yes. The devil is most likely the most attractive, irresistable existence you would likely meet.

Haruhi was staring right into the face of one Ootori Kyouya, while these thoughts occupied her, as she watched him charm some unsuspecting female, as he smiled warmly , and indulged her fantasies with sweet words, and looks that the older boy had calculated in his mind to give her, to get the desired response.

She heard the girl sigh in rapture and contentment, and saw the slight gleam of satisfaction in Kyouya's eyes, since the glasses-for once-were not reflecting light. There it was. The response he expected. And wasn't he mighty smug about it.

Calculation. Once Kyouya understood what outcome was desired, all he needed was to perform the necessary motions to bring about the result he wanted.

She doubted if the devil himself was any less different.

So occupied was she of her thoughts, that she didn't notice it.

That Kyouya was now fixing her with a knowing grin, as he watched her watch him. And not for the first time did she wonder if he was, indeed, capable of reading minds.

She inwardly gasped, though outwardly showed a blank expression. It wouldn't do to show fear, to one who would make good use of it.

Kyouya gave her another smile. A different smile. A smile of approval.

Oh, if that poor girl only knew. Haruhi proceeded to push her tea tray forward, rolling her eyes a little, secretly wondering how these girls could fall for such blatant mummery.

Then again, Kyouya's particular brand of mummery was sophisticated and elegant.

Yet, again...mummery was mummery and it changed nothing. It may be sincere, but whether the words were true or not did not really matter.

What mattered was that the designators _believe_ it.

And while she would never openly admit it, every night, before she slept, Haruhi prayed, and prayed hard.

That the devil wouldn't even think to tempt her. Because if Kyouya and the devil were indeed very similar, they'd probably have a plan-and a very good, feasible one at that-to successfully tempt her.

Sinfully attractive, with those deep, fathomless orbs, and inviting lips that smiled smugly, knowingly, while it called you with with a low, velvety voice, that never needed the attraction of a whisper.

"Haruhi." He mentioned, as she turned to look at him, as he gazed down at her surprised expression. "You've been standing there for 10 minutes, now. You have a designator waiting for you at your usual table."

At first, she didn't even understand what it was he said. She just stood there. Staring, while she felt herself on the verge of blushing. And oh, was it about to swamp her face red.

"Unless, of course you want to keep hosting while attending law school." He added, an amused note in his voice, as if hinting that he wouldn't mind seeing that happen.

That, of course, effectively killed the feeling, and replaced it with a huge wave of dismay.

Snarky, rich bastard. Just like that, he could make her do his bidding, having a debt to hold against her. She wasn't even surprised.

He was doing better than the devil, already.

He looked at the militant set to her jaw, knowing she had a few choice words she'd like to say, but didn't want to be billed for making her guest wait. And while he knew she suspected him of telepathy, (an unrealistic idea, he was in no way about to correct) he certainly wanted to know what went on inside that interesting mind of hers.

No doubt, it would be entertaining.

Haruhi, on the other hand, made her way to her usual spot, to entertain her guests. And while on the outside, she was more or less hosting in the usual manner, her thoughts, invariably returned to the most dangerous temptation, she'd want to avoid...if that was even possible.

And it wasn't Lucifer she was referring to.


End file.
